


Shut up, Gon

by oh_a_username



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cute, M/M, Sexual Tension, Shota boners, Young Love, sexual desire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_a_username/pseuds/oh_a_username
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tried to make a plot, but oh well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up, Gon

**Author's Note:**

> Another repost. Another chapter will be posted shortly.

The blowing wind was warmly crisp; ripe for the taking. It was the last few remaining days of summer and the heat was scorchingly unbearable. Slowly the humidity blazed over Whale Island, creating a vast amount of irritability among the citizens.

"Gon!" Killua cried out with soft beads of sweat forming on the pours of his sensitive, pale skin.

"It's too hot to be going out right now!"

The raven haired boy ignored his best friend's complaints as he continued leading the way to a secret area of cool water. Apparently, it looks like not one other person on this island knew about it, otherwise it would have been occupied. Maybe it was best for him to go on his own and leave Killua behind; he was quite irritable himself the innocent, little hunter. Yet, Gon couldn't do that to his friend when he knows himself that this two hour hike in the blazing heat is worth it. It was all worth it.

"Don't worry, Killua, we're almost there! Just a little farther!" He encouraged with a small, sweet smile. For all Killua knows, they could be lost. What was he thinking, following Gon out to some 'area' that his friend has only visited once before? He wanted to turn back and return to Gon's cool house before it gets too late.

"B-But you said that a hour ago!" The silver haired assassin was furious; he refused to keep walking in fear that they may be lost in this awful humidity; they could dehydrate and die if they don't go back now or find a source of water. "Look, Gon. I know you want to take me to this so called secret lake you wanted us to play in, but I don't think that's going to happen today. Are you sure this place even exists? Maybe you were suffering from a heat stroke when you saw this magical wonderland of an isolated lake. Don't you think, G-"

The happy-go-lucky hunter interrupted his dear friend, "Here it is!"

"Sure it is~." Killua rolled his eyes in a sarcastic manner. "And I like brussels sprouts."

"Really?! I never knew you liked brussels sprouts! You always seemed like a picky eater to me, Killua!" Gon grinned warmly, motioning his friend to come over to see it for himself. "If you want, I can ask Mito-san to make some for you!"

"Gon, I was just-"

The little, brown-eyed boy ran back to grab Killua's arm and dragged him to the secret lake. It was utterly breath-taking. "C'mon Killua!"

"Calm down, Gon!" He snapped, following after. "You're acting like a dog!" His heart was pounding beneath his pale chest, but once he saw the beautiful lake, Killua was more than ready to jump in fully clothed. He tried his best to keep his composure and slowly began to kick off his shoes, removing his socks. "Are you sure no one knows about this place?"

"Uh-huh!" Little Gon nodded, throwing his bag down, "If people knew about it, don't you think they would be here, right now?"

"That is true..." Killua nodded, undressing less hesitantly.

Gon took off his tank, throwing it to the ground; he looked up at his best friend who was removing his racer shorts, exposing his tight, white briefs. There was a strange feeling gathering up inside the little, innocent hunter. What was this feeling? He continued to gaze over at Killua getting undressed; his chest began to tighten and his stomach fluttered as if there were butterflies running loose in his abdomen. The pale boy didn't pay no attention to his friend behind him. His interests laid heavily on going in the water to cool off. He pulled off his tank top and allowed the sun to hit his pale, sensitive skin. Gon couldn't look away; there was a twitch in his shorts.


End file.
